Sonic GX : The Chaos Dragons Arrival
by Chaos Kai Mercenary
Summary: Almost a year after the Metarex saga, Many people know now that there is life beyond the stars but... do they realize that they are now targeted by these alien? one night changes that and people wonder if their hero can save them? or will he fail?
1. Crash Down

Prologue

As the starry night twinkles by the eye port, His mind is clear, his body is at rest and yet he still feel disturbed

"Where am I?" The boy thought to himself as he tried to figure out what contraption he is in. "and how did I get here?"

The boy kept asking himself these questions when he realized that he did not know my own name

"What is my name?" he said aloud

"Your name is Chaos Kai Neo." A computerized voice said "You have no last name."

And you are?" Kai asked it

"I am the navigation computer for your escape pod."

_Well, I know where I am now_. he thought _But I doesn't hurt to ask for more info._

"Anything else?" He asked

"Yes indeed." The computer said

Then it gave me a long lecture about my race The Chaos Dragons, one of the most powerful alien races.

"And there are three tribes; the Grass Ninjas, masters of darkness noted by their symbol, the ninja star."The computer said. "The Saurian Elites, the strong fire and earth controllers and the Water Zerkers, the intelligent lightning and water users. All Chaos dragons must have sword or some martial arts weapon."

"So which tribe am I from?"

"You are from the ultimate Unknowns" It replied

"hey I thought it had three tribes not four." Kai said

"Heh seems as though I forgot." It chuckled

_Computer that forgets, oh boy today's my lucky day._ he thought

And it gave him more information on the unknowns and his abilities.

"So I can use any element but I need to see it to able to control it." Kai said as he gripped the weapons, the legendary red twin swords that lay near his head. "And what is nova energy?"

The computer continued with its lecture, finishing by telling me about my bio and stats.

"And that concludes your lecture, Kai." It said.

Oh well." he sighed. Then a thought hit me.

"Err computer."

"Yes master Kai?"

"Do I have... well spirit guardians in me?

"Weren't you listening ….yes"

"Can I talk to..."

Kai never finish the sentence because He drifted into his subconscious

_Crap,_ Kai thought. _now where am I?_

All he saw was darkness and a pedestal?

"Hello again Kai." a Voice called out.

"Uh do I know you?" He replied back

"Welcome back to your Guardians" a sinister voice said as two yellow eyes watched my movements

"Wassup Kai?" a metallic wolf said while licking my face

"Uh?" was all Kai could have said because, well he did not know them.

Then the other 'voices' came out of the darkness

One was a white dragon with a dragon four-prong eyes which were yellow in colour and had four streaks in the form of an X at the pupils.

The Other was a dark coloured dragon with a eye he never seen before. it was dark with a yellow pupil.

"OK OK... who are you guys?"Kai said as he looked at them

"Huh seems as though You lost some of your memory Kai." The wolf said as it looked to the others. "But it is a good thing I have got a back up of your memory"

"however you won't remember much." the white dragons said

"sometimes remembering thing that shouldn't be remembered can burden you and drive you insane"

_And the less I know the better for me_, Kai thought as he weighed his options

"Alright Do it"

"Uh okay Kai." The white dragon said as a light erupted from the guardians mouths.

"ssh" the light shone on Kai and faded.

After that Kai started to remember the Guardians names and their roles.

"White Nova, the Controller of my Yin side." Kai said as he walked closer to them

"Ah so it worked" Nova said

"Gregarious the neutral guardian" He said to the wolf

"Alright Kai." Gregarious said

And Black Chaos the controller of my yang side"

"Hey the kid remembered us"

still a provoking dragon Kai thought as looked around the area

"so what happen to me."

"Not really sure but it seems as though we lost some of ours too." White Nova said to him.

"Huh seems as 'we' lost a little bit of our memory."Kai said as he rushed his hand in his hair, a unique blend of white and black with a Mohawk.

"Alright I'll be seeing you guys later." He said as his body started to fade, signaling for his return to his body

"See you later master Kai." the guardians said in unison.

"Are you okay" the computer sounded worried

"Nah I'm fine... how long I was out for?"

"Only a second"

"Hm Alright I think I sleep for a bit"

And with that he was out for the moment

…...

Few hour later Kai got up and watched his surrounding in the capsule(even though he can't move much.

"Uhh Computer where am I mean we going" he asked it

"to a new place where you can start your mission and protect the universe."

"From what?"

"You will know in due time and there is some clothes and other necessities for a year or so in the bag near your legs."It replied as the computer activated a green smoke that looked like ...Sleeping gas "twelve minutes till impact."

"Ugh okay" Kai said groggily as his body gave in to the effects of the gas. "One question though"

"What?" the computer sounded irritable.

"did I have any family?"

Then there was a pause

"Maybe you have" It said after the silence "Maybe not, You would find out sooner or later"

And with that Kai the Chaos Dragon was out for the second time today. He was still wondering where he is going, when he noticed a presence in his mind.

Then the last thing on his mind was a beautiful girl walking towards him with red and black hair.

_Who's this girl,_ was all he thought before his mind blanked out.

And at the same time three other pods were on a collision course with a Planet with water and landmass


	2. The Arrival

Well this is the 1st chapter of my series Sonic GX The Chaos Dragon arrival

Sonic and others belong to Sega

ChaosKai, and the others belong to me

* * *

Chapter 1

As the world waits for a unexpected and unpredicted massive meteor shower, a Blue blur was seen running through a large city towards a lake.

"And in other news It's been a week now since Eggman was defeated by our blue hero Sonic and his team." a human reporter said on a TV screen

"Hm" the blur stopped and listened to what the reporter had to say.

And it revealed to be none other than Sonic the hedgehog

"And in other news a massive meteor shower is en route to our planet and will start in 5 seconds"

"Hm" Sonic said to himself. "that was good and all but we lost miss vanilla in the fight...I hope she's alright."

But in his mind he feared the worse.

A few seconds later, He arrived at the lake and to surprise no one was there.

"Well I hope that my little brother Tails is alright" Sonic said as he lay down on the grass near the lake. "Ever since she died, he been cooped up in his house only to appear when Eggman attacked the city."

"Huh" Sonic sighed as he laid his head on the grass. "It's been six weeks since and I have tried my best to comfort him but like the others I failed him"

Then the shower started as he finished talking to himself.

It was beautiful as the meteor twinkle when the full moon shone on them.

"From what I hear Cosmo and Tails really like these kind of scenes like these" Sonic said "I don't really know about this but I wished I had more adventure."

Then Sonic remembered what Eggman told him the week before.

"Sonic you may have won this battle but I will be more prepared and finish you off permanently" The Genius cackled as he fled with Cream's mother.

_Poor Cream she must be heartbroken_ he thought as he continued to watch the shower only to realize that one of the meteor is heading straight for him.

"Whoa" Sonic said as he dodges the rock.

"Boom" the Thing crashed at least thirty feet from his location.

"Better check it out." Sonic said as he rushed over there.

When He arrived there, he saw a large capsule in a crater.

"Whoa that looks like a large capsule or some device." Sonic said before running off. "Better get Tails for this."

And he was gone.

"Cosmo I miss you." A yellow fox said in his sleep. In his dreams he was viewing his memories when he spent with Cosmo, a beautiful Alien that he loved more than life itself. Then a nightmare started and the fox started to twist in his sleep.

No not again He thought. It was the same dream that haunted him for a month where he had to shoot Dark Oak with the girl to save the universe and tears spilled from his eyes.

"Hey Tails." Sonic's voice pulled him out of his nightmare.

"Ugh, what does Sonic want at..." Tails looks at his clock. "1: 30 in the morning."

Tails gets up and looks outside his window.

"Hey Buddy." Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

"What's up?" Tails asked him while rubbing his eyes

"C'mon I got something to show you." Sonic said as he looks up to his friend's face

Still dreaming about her... when will the nightmare end? Sonic thought  
"Since I'm up okay then." Tails said as he shut the window. "Let's go."

When Tails got down from downstairs, sonic was ready for him in the living room

"Ready?"

"Yes Let's go" Tails said impatiently

_I just hope no bad memories are brought up_ Sonic thought as they ran outside.

Meanwhile a robot was walking in a junkyard when the meteor shower started.

"Observation, large components of rocks are flying across the sky." It said as the robot continued walking while turning its eyes around the area looking for any other robots parts.

"Omega, are you there?" a voice said coming from its arm

If the robot had a mouth it would have sighed

"Rouge what's wrong?" Omega asked as a small screen appeared on his arm with a white bat on it.

"Nothing except that you are walking in probably the largest meteor shower in known history"

"Observation I have calculated the velocity and the size of the incoming rocks, none can hit my current location"

"Huh just make sure you come back to the night club." Rouge said as she stretched her arms. "Shadow's really worried about you."

"Tell him not to worry."Omega replied. "I will be fine."

"Huh alright Omega" was all she said before shutting off the communication.

While Omega was continuing his stroll, Rouge was still worried about her robot friend.

A black hedgehog with red eyes and highlights seem to read her mind.

"Don't worry about him." He said if anyone hurts him, they regret ever messing with him."

"I hope so" Rouge said

Omega took his time walking though he was unaware of the impending danger that was about to occur.

"Hm?"Omega turned its head around to find a meteor was heading straight for him

Boom the meteor crashed at least 14 feet from the robot's location.

"Observation a meteor impact was not in calculations." Omega said as he walked towards the crash site. "Must be malfunction."

Omega then scans the meteor before going any further.

"Observation an unknown metallic compound surrounds the r…"

As the dust cleared, Omega looked closely and saw a large pod in the ground.

Although uncertain he walks over and touches the foreign item.

"Hiss." The pod opens and omega finds a human in his teens in there sleeping.

"Come in Rouge." Omega opened his screen to call Rouge

"Yes Omega" the white bat said while stretching her wings. "Are you coming back here any time soon?"

"Soon but I have found a life form in a pod that crashed during the meteor shower." Omega reported. "What should I do?"

Uh" the life form groaned from its resting place and got up. " thast rougues hatedsf?"

Omega turned around and looked at the boy

He was tall in height and well built, but the feature that caught Omega's attention was his hair: White on top and black below in a sort of dreadlocks style.

The guy climbed out of the pod and struggled to his feet.

"Plesaer hicson mu" the teen asked

Uh Omega did you understand what the kid said?" Rouge asked the robot

"Not a word"

"Not a word" the guy said in his voice

"Um Hello strange one can you talk in our language"

"Err yes?" the guy replied

"Ah so you can speak in mobian." Rouge said

"You mean English right?" the guy replied still struggling to stand.

"Hm…. Bring him and the pod to the club."

"Affirmative I will carry out that task." Omega said before closing the com link and turn to the kid's direction

"Need to rest" the human said as he tried to stay awake

"Come, I will take you somewhere so you can rest."

"Uh ok" he replied before being picked up by the robot.

Omega then picks up the pod and heads to the Rouge's club thinking why the human is radiating a weird energy signature that surpasses that of…. Shadow

Meanwhile inside of a house where only one (well two if you count her pet chao) was sleeping when a meteor hits the side of the house.

Boom it crashed in a garden.

"uh what was that?" the bunny said to her pet.

"Chao chao?" the blue pet said as they venture outside of their room.

"Hold on" the bunny said "Let's call Amy and see if she can come"

A few minutes later, a pink hedgehog came over with a cross look on her face.

"Huh what is it this time Cream?" She said as they went into the garden and looked outside.

"Whoa that was some meteor crash."

"Wait... Look that's a capsule there!" Cream yelled as they went over by the crash site.

Few moments later they open it and saw a red haired girl in her teens

"I wonder what mister Sonic would?" She asked Amy

"Well let's bring her inside." Amy said while holding the girl up from her resting place.

"Grr who gaurs Tamar" the girl said groggily

"W-who said that," Cream said with a frighten look on her face.

C'mon let's go inside

"C'mon let's go inside" the girl said in her voice

"Uh did you said that" Amy said fearfully to Cream

"Uh n-no Amy." She replied back as she pulled away from the girl.

"Sorry about that he he" the girl said "I must have scared you"

As the girl stood, Amy and Cream stand back as they watched the girl.

"Err you don't get much visitors" The Girl asked them and helped them up.

"Who are you?" Cream asked her

Me? I'm Katherine Lucia but you can call me Kate" She said before falling down "Uh I don't feel so well…"

"Cream let's take her inside." Amy said as she pulled the girl towards the house.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said as it helped Amy and Cream to get the girl inside

A few minutes later after they laid Kate on the couch and covered her up, Cream decided to stay near the girl if she needed anything.

"So you be alright tonight

"Maybe you should stay in case." Cream replied.

"Alright then" Amy said before making a makeshift bed near her patient.

"Good night Amy"

"Good night Cream." She said as she pulled the covers over herself "Can you crank up the heat… never mind"

Cream wondered why did she said that when the heat was never on in the first place

Then again She did feel a wave of heat coming from … the girl.

_Probably the heater acting up again _Cream thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Please Read and review 


	3. Big Things often lead to trouble

Chapter 2

"Hey Guys" A green crocodile said as it was holding two objects.

"Uh what is it Vector." A purple chameleon said while rubbing its eyes.

"Look what I found." Vector said as he carefully placed the two objects on the ground near a wooden house.

One of them was a large capsule blackened by friction or fire.

The other was human like.

"Uh is that thing alive?" A bee asked

"Charmy please" the chameleon said

"Yeah it is alive." Vector said "Found it near green hill during one of my walks."

"At night, are you crazy Vector?"

"I just went out to well think…." He said softly

"Huh well"

The human thing that they were talking about was a boy around 15 years had on black pant and jersey with a red jacket. He looked musclar is medium of height and has sideburns on the side off his head

"Uh caus usre inowton?" The human said groggily before rising to his feet

"Eh it talks" Charmy screamed "Espio ki

"Eh It Talks" the boy replied back at him

"So what he said there before" Espio said with a confused look on his face

"That was my language" the boy said "But can you help me."

"Hey you look like Chr- no you look way cooler" Charmy beamed at him

"Uh you mean my hair." The boy said as he ruffled his hair a little which was in a low cut with side burns with white on top and black below. His eyes "Uh man I feel like a train hit me.

"

"Are you alright?" Espio asked him before helping him up.

"Considering the amount of pain I feel right now, yeah I am alright. The guy said sarcastically.

"Let's take him inside" Vector said as he grabbed the pod and head inside.

"Hey I have a name you know"

"And that would be?"

"Devon Risse but just Devon and I have no last name." he replied

"Okay then ki- I mean Devon time for your bed time"

"It not kid, its Devon." He yawned before closing his eyes and sleeping on the couch

A few minutes later, everyone was asleep…expect Vector

"I should have tried harder to save her." He muttered as he toss and turn in his sleep. "I could have stop him"

Then He had a thought but dismissed it, seeing it as foolish.

"Something about that kid I found is interesting…his energy is vast."

And with that He fell asleep.

"Hurry up Tails" The hedgehog said while running "We're almost there"

"Alright Sonic" Tails said as he spun his namesake faster to keep up with Sonic.

A few moments later they arrived at the crash site.

"Whoa look at the size of the crater." Tails said in awe then quickly wiped his eyes.

Hm like the day when she arrived, Sonic thought as he touch him on the shoulder

"Don't worry buddy" Sonic smirked as he skidded down the mound. "Let's get it out of there."

"Right Sonic" he said as he followed his hero

After pulling out the capsule, Tails decided to take a look at the pod.

This thing …is pretty hi-tech, I never seen this in my life."Tails said while scanning the object.

"Huh I have no idea what you saying."Sonic said as he placed his hand on the pod.

"Shhh" the pod opened and revealed a young guy in there.

"What in the world" Sonic said as he watched the boy in the capsule

"This is impossible…what's a kid doing here?" Tails said before stepping back

"Uhrghuhhh" the human said as he rose from the pod. "Whaps buoy llac novena?

"What's he saying?" Sonic asked tails

"Don't know…" Tails said as he watched him stand. The Guy was taller than their old friend and was a bit strong looking and Good looking.

His eyes were like Sonic but had a blueish x in his irises

The guy look like a human only his hair was white and black in a… Mohawk.

_I hope he's not another Chris,_ Tails thought as he remember what Sonic said to him when Chris arrived in their world

"That's my best friend Chris." Sonic had said to his friends. Tails couldn't believe that His Best friend told them that.

"Sonic its best we leave it here…"

"Sonic its best we leave it here." The boy said

"Uh you can talk?"

"Well yeah … kind of obvious isn't it?" he said

"Uh what's your name?" Tails said

"It's Chaos Kai." Kai said as he watched the people who freed him

"So you are a fox and you a hedgehog." Kai asked them

"Well yeah" Sonic said as he grabbed Tails. "We'll come back for you as soon as we get Knuckles, Okay?

"Uh…"

"Good see you in a bit."

And he was gone

"Great" Kai said as he ran behind them

"Whew I think we lost him" Sonic said while running at 580 mph

"Sonic…huh?" Tails said "He can't be that fast!"

"Huh what are you talking about?" Sonic said while looking back

What he saw was unimaginable. A white blur was coming at them fast.

"Whoa" Sonic saw it blasted right pass him and evaded it

_It can't be, _

Kai skidded from his sprint and stopped Sonic in his tracks.

"Hey! What's with the leaving me behind?" Kai said.

"Uh sorry about it just that we don't get much visitors these parts"

"Okay I understand." Kai said with a grin

"Wow he seems cool about it" Tails thought

"Uh not to be a bother but do you have somewhere can I stay for a while?" Kai asked them

"Well yeah but"

"Hold on, I got to get something"

And Kai dashed towards the crash site and grabbed the pod and came back.

"Whoa 3 seconds flat"

"Huh?" Kai wondered what that was about then shrugged it off.

"That must weigh a ton" Sonic said

"Uh no it is actually light" he said holding it with one hand

"Uh well you could stay in Tail's house for the while" Sonic said as he led the way "in this direction"

"Hm" Kai said as he blasted his way towards an orange house

A little later they arrived there with the pod intact and opened the door. Tails house was very spacious except….

"Tails!" Sonic yelled at him. "What's with you and this problem you have?"

Tails said nothing but streaks of water poured from his eyes.

"Tails listen to me, you need to let go." Sonic said in a loud voice.

"Leave me alone Sonic" Tails yelled as he ran inside of a room. Kai looked at the scene and decided not to butt in. And besides the place looked a bit decent except that there were bits of machinery on the ground. Then again beggars can't be choosers.

"Tails…arghh I messed up again." Sonic said as he punched the doorway leaving a little dent.

"Uh hey can we go inside?" Kai asked him before holding his head. "Because I don't feel so well."

"Oh sorry about that" Sonic said to the guy as he dropped the pod inside of the place and lied down on the nearest thing: A couch.

"Well then you can sleep here for now." Sonic said absentmindedly as he got a sheet and covered him with it. "Goodnight"

"Uh yeah night" Kai said as he tugged it and fell asleep.

_This kid is not any ordinary person…huh maybe not as strong as Chris but._ Sonic thought as he slowly lied down on the ground. _His speed is something to be worried about though._

And the hedgehog fell asleep not know that the kid is stronger than he realized… even stronger that of himself.

Meanwhile as these Events occurred, the mad scientist Dr Ivo Robotnik or as his enemies called him: Dr Eggman was been well undergoing hatching a new plan that will crush his problem once and for all.

"Humph" A tall brown rabbit said as she paced around a large cage near a few boxes and some other mechanical misfits. "This time he'll defeat you for good and free me."

Eggman who was currently working on a new invention under a white tarp sighed as he turned towards her and said,

"Miss Vanilla for the last time." The mad man said as he stroked his long mustache. "This time I will crush him."

She said nothing and continued walking in the prison, still thinking that Sonic will save her.

"Huh…oh well" Eggman said while returning to his work on whatever invention he was working on.

"Master I have found something of interest" a red, rust filled robot said while holding a red gem in his hand.

"What is it then?" He said without turning from his work.

"Some sort of gem that has vast power." It replied

"Bah I have 5 emeralds." He snorted as he turned around. "But maybe it's..."

Eggman stop for a moment of monoluging and watched the gem.

The Gem was red like the gem shining from his invention except that it had flame symbols around it and a fiery red dragon in it swirling like a ribbon in the air.

"Hm let me see that."

The robot obeyed and handed over to him and left.

A little later he found out that this gem is not no ordinary gem but has power to surpass at least 3 chaos emeralds.

"Intriguing I wonder what would happen if I add it to my current collection." Eggman said as he installs it to his gems in a machine of some sort

Then the Five Chaos emeralds glowed in response to the larger red emerald.

"Hoho that pesky hedgehog won't be able to beat this one without his 'Super' form ho ho"

Then Miss Vanilla looked at him and sadly shook her head. Maybe Sonic is going to lose this one...


	4. The morning after

Chapter 3

At Sunrise, Sonic was busy pacing around the house waiting for the guy to get up.

Then Kai yawned and sat up.

"Hey Kid" Sonic began before someone else came downstairs with two tails

"Tails, are you okay?" He asked him before removing the curtains from the window, showing the sunlight.

"Yeah I feel a bit better though." Tails said as he watched Kai in his eyes and gave him a weak grin.

From that Kai knew that this Fox isn't ordinary animal. And it's not because he can walk and talk just like him. He's been though a lot and Kai couldn't help but noticed a very high amount of energy coming from him.

"Hey Kai are you okay? You look distracted." Tails said as he picked up some of the metal off the ground and placed them on a nearby bench.

"Huh oh it's nothing." Kai said as he got up and stretched his body.

This fox is interesting in terms of power hmm Kai thought as he sat back down and think

"Uh I hate asking this...but what's your name blue hedgehog?"

Sonic mentally slapped himself and sighed

"Surely you haven't heard of Sonic the hedgehog?" Sonic smirked.

"Uh nope haven't heard of you" Kai looked confused and looked at Tails.

"C'mon I recently saved the universe and.."

"It wasn't you and you know that." Tails said in a rage full voice.

Who did then?" Kai said not buying Sonic's lie

"Err Well I tell you another time." Sonic said sheepily and turned to Tails. "And this here is my buddy Tails."

"Miles Prowler...Tails is just a nickname" He said as he went in the kitchen and came back with a few cups of tea

Kai took one and sipped it as he watched around the room.

"Hm? Nice pieces of tech you have here, Tails." Kai said as he laid his eyes on a circuit board which had some unique items on it Kai was familiar with "Aceron Processor Card, very rare and hard to find."

"Uh how did you know?" Tails was surprised

"Uh I' m lost in all this geekness talk" Sonic was confused.

"Hey it's a metarex tech...Ha-ha bunch of weaklings scientists in robot amour." Kai smirked as he watched a grey amoured robot lying in the corner. "These are the ones who tried to become superior life forms...pity I didn't fight them."

"You could fight? Hahaha" Sonic laughed at him. "Betcha you can't even beat Cream."

"Who is this Cream?" Kai asked him as he lay back down. "The only person who could probably survive my strength is your friend here."

"Me?"

Kai only smirked and closed his eyes. "Need some rest so we'll talk later."

"Uh okay then."

"Warning Eggman alert in Station square." A computerized Voice said as sirens wailed.

"Huh a hero's job is never done." Sonic said as Tails walked by him.

"Need all members of Sonic team for this one."

"Can't wait for the others but I check Knuckles" Sonic smirked as he dashed towards a floating island

"I just go there and wait then." Tails said to no one in particular. Then turning to a small yet healthy plant with five leaves in a pot

Cosmo, Tails thought "I'll be back."

And with that He left to face the mad man with rage in his mind.

"Hey kid. Are you awake?" A white bat asked as she brought a tray of food for the boy in a bed

"Huh who are you?" The kid's eyes opened quickly and glanced at the bat

"Uh Hey" He replied

Rouge the bat was wearing a white top with a black pants reaching to her knees.

"It is a bit rude to ask a host her name without telling yours first, Handsome"

She called me Handsome...disturbing." he thought as he sat up

"My name is Chaos Kitt Reo, but call me Kitt."

"Kitt huh" She said. "Pretty cool name if you ask me."

She extended her hand and Kitt shook it. "I'm Rouge"

"Nice to meet you Rouge"

I wonder what else he has besides good looks, well muscled body, attractive hair and a cute grin Rouge thought

Kitt had short white dreadlocks with black below making him look like a rasta. "Oh you saw my mouth didn't you?" Kitt said as he quickly pulled up his mask.

"Yes but I wouldn't tell." She said with a sneaky smile. Kitt didn't believe her for a second and decided to use his head to cover up his little secret.

She must like gems Kitt thought as he view the pictures on the wall of ...gems…

Hm I really don't mind parting these to her

"Uh I can I get my bag please?" He asked her before she handed him a large green and black bag.

"Thanks Rouge" Kitt said while digging thru it

"Ah there it is."

"What?"

"Here" Kitt handed her a small bag

"What is this?

"A little thank you for helping me"

Uh thanks and how did you know that I like gems?" Rouge asked him

"Easy. The pics gave it away."

"Oh that's impressive" Rouge opened the bag and admired the 150 gems in there. "But these gems are as impressive as well."

"Huh well where's the robot that brought me here" Kitt asked while eating some food Rouge brought for him.

"Oh Omega he's …"

The robot in question came inside the room and watched Kitt

"Hello"

"Hey Omega... am I right?"

Yes meat...I mean what's your name?

"Chaos Kitt Reo"

"Kitt Are you alright"

This statement shocked Rouge and Kitt(He didn't show it though)

"Uh Yeah fine thanks to you." Kitt said while jumping and landing a hard kick to a black hedgehog that happened to walked into the room.

"Uh" The hedgehog said as he blocked it with his hands. "Who are you?"

"Easy there Shadow he's just a kid." Rouge said as she parted them

"Just a kid? Huh that kick would of damage me badly" Shadow said as he pushed off the attack

"Sorry about that." Kitt said as he swiftly put it down. "My Senses are heightening when someone approaches."

Kitt hand glowed for a moment and surrounded Shadow's damaged arm

"There all done." Kitt said as he pulled back his hand and standing

"Hm what was that ability?" Rouge asked

"Pain removal, a healing technique that accelerates healing and removes pain"

"What's your name kid?" Shadow asked him

"Kitt, Chaos Kitt Reo." He said while stretching his legs. "That's one of my talents."

"Alright Kitt, I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form." He said calmly and extended his hand

Kitt shook it and smiled through his mask.

"Huh you are indeed ultimate...but you've just scrape the wind...got more potential."

"Hm...Maybe you know about chaos energy?"

"Nope but your aura is extremely powerful yet has a lighter side."

"Observation there is an Eggman robot attacking the city...should we?"

"Negative Omega but I will check it out... Chaos control"

And with that he disappear in a flash

"Hm what am I doing today?" Rouge said before placing the gems on a nearby table.

"Oh how about we visit GUN?"

'Huh?" Kitt asked before putting on a black sleeveless jersey and black pants. "What's GUN?

"Guardian Unit of Nations" Omega replied. "We are currently working for them

"And what call yourselves since you move like a team."

"Very observant Kitt." Omega remarked

"Team Dark." Rouge replied as she finished dressed in her tight body suit with a heart shaped thing on top showing off her chest.

"That Hedgehog Shadow is our leader."

Hm alright since I'm your guest best I tag along" Kitt said as he pulled out two swords from near his bag

The swords were two katannas green in colour by the hilt and long. It had some black leaves on the hilt as well.

"What are those?"

"My green legendary blades , my weapons for fighting."

"Oh so you could fight?"

"…I would say so."

"Okay then" Rouge said as she rushed out the door. "Let's go"

Kitt sheathe his weapons on his side and followed Omega and Rouge towards GUN

I wonder what is this kid's potential", Rouge thought while en route to the place.


	5. Hey the day is young

Chapter 4

"Aha" Kate yawned as she stretched her body. "Hm?"

She looked over and saw a rabbit lying next to her with a pink hedgehog nearby

_Hm these are the people that helped me...time to pay them back for their kindness_, Kate thought

Kate got up and walked uneasily on her feet to the kitchen.

_There's bread, eggs and bacon in here with some orange juice._ Kate said to herself. "This should be fun...if there was some fuel...

She turned on the stove but it didn't ignite. She stopped and glanced at her hands.

"It's a good thing that I can control Fire with oxygen around me" She smirked as she got to work

A little later...

"Uh what's going on?" Cream got up and looked around her area.

The girl was gone.

"Amy Amy get up, the girl...She's gone!" Cream practically screamed in her ears

"Oy stop yelling I'm up, I'm up" Amy said to her friend calming her down.

"Where could she g-"

"Hey there...you guys hungry?" Kate asked them as she presented them with a plate each of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice.

Cream took the plate and sat on the couch. Amy took her and occupied the love seat next to the window and Kate sat near Cream.

After eating in silence, Cream was the first to ask a question.

"Uh how did you make this delicious food without any fuel?" She asked as she put the plates away.

"Well... I'm sort of a fire user." Kate said while having a small flame on her hands. "Uh what are your names?"

"Wow that's cool!"

"Oh I'm Amy Rose the hedgehog." Amy said while packing up the sheets from the ground" And the little girl you saw is"

"Cream, Cream the rabbit" Cream replied as she came back from a room wearing her trademark dress.

"Nice names" Kate said then remembering something "Oh yeah as you know I'm Kate."

"Oh right I remember now Katherine Lucia right?" Amy said as she grabbed a pink dress from a drawer in the room. "Cream, let's head to the mall and S-h-o-p."

"Uh yeah...Miss Kate do you want to come with us?" Cream asked her

"Well I'm the guest so it's best I tag along" Kate said while searching for something in a bag that she found in the pod she came in.

"Alright I got some clothes...allow me to change first." Kate said as she went in the bathroom to change her clothes

A few minutes later Kate came out sporting a purple top with slightly slack long black pants with a red stripe on the side.

"How do I look?" Kate asked them

The thing is she is one beautiful girl with a large bosom.

"You look good."

"Thanks...let's go...wait let me get something." Kate said as she went back to her bag and searched for something.

"Ah there it is!" Kate said as she pulled out a pair of fingerless black gloves and a sword.

"What do you need those for?" Cream asked her new friend. "And where's your shoes?

"Uh...Great in the bag."

A few seconds later she came out (again) with pink and white shoes similar to Shadow's only in a high heeled style.

"Okay let's go"

As they closed the house and walked towards a big city, Amy had a thought about the girl

Something's different about this girl... something about her isn't normal.

And with that they both walked towards the town explaining things to their new friend.

* * *

"148-149-150" Devon grunted as he was doing one arm pushups with ease. "Alright I'm done for the day"

"Ah that felt good." Charmy said as he came out the bathroom

"Huh who are you?"

Uh its Devon...the guy form last night He replied "Charmy right?"

"Yeah but call me Charmy the superior." Charmy chuckled to himself

Devon sweat dropped and thought. More like Charmy the complete idiot.

Then a purple chameleon came in the room looking very happy in a weird way.

"Hm who's been training here?" Espio asked as he looked at the place

"That would be me"

"Why?"

"Need to keep in shape" Devon said as he ventured into the kitchen

A few moments Devon came back with a cup of water and was about to pack up the equipment he used when..

"Uh what are you doing?" Devon said before placing the glass of water on a table. Espio now armed with ninja stars looked at Devon and smiled

"Ready to run boy?"

"Uh What?" ok now he was clueless.

Espio started to throw them at Devon who evaded them without much difficultly.

This guy is fast, Can't land a single hit on him..."

Devon on the other hand is currently formulating a plan to take him out.

"Hm?" Devon smirked as he watched in the star before evading." is that the best you got. Or are you really inaccurate?

This statement mad Espio mad and he threw even more stars at him

Got to use the water now

Suddenly the water from the glass erupted and swerved in the Star thrower and surrounded his hands.

"What! This is impossible!" Espio said as the water continued to hamper his movements

"Freezing point: Frozen prison!" Devon said as the water froze in an instant and froze his hand

"This is unreal"

Then Devon dived behind the couch where his sword is.

"What is he thinking that-" Espio stopped talking to himself and slowly turned around to see

"Hey ninja dude...nice try" Devon smirked as he had his sword at his throat.

"Remarkable piece of weapon." Espio said as he admired the weapon

The sword was red at the hilt and was silver at the blade. However the thing that attracted his attention was that it had a symbol of a sword surrounded by lightning and water.

"The symbol you are watching is my tribe symbol, The Water Zerkers" Devon said was he unfroze the ice and placed the water back in the cup. "That should give you a good idea about my abilities.

"You control Water and lightning...but when did you use the li-"

"When I had my sword at your neck." Devon said put back the sword at his side. "I'm that quick."

And Charmy was watching the fight and started to chant like crazy.

"Devon beat up Espio, Devon beat up Espio" He said while flying around.

"Doesn't he shut up?"

"Nope

"Huh well Charmy, picked up the glass of juice there." Devon said as he started to bring the water to Charmy's face

"Freezing point: Frozen prison!"

This is so cool."

"Moron" Devon huffed

"Hey what's with the racket?" Vector said as he looked at a frozen Charmy on the ground. "And "why is Charmy frozen?"

"That would be Devon sir"

"well I didn't expected that from him but...I'm Vector." He stuck out his hand to shake Devon's

"Please to meet you Vector" Devon said as he shook his hand.

"Espio the chameleon" the ninja said as he bowed in respect of his defeat. "Vector I need the computer to get those jobs."

But its not working properly

"Huh an irregular problem with your mainframe...i can fix it"

"Well alright then I give you 10 minutes"

"Just show me the thing please."

"Oh alright"

"What about the little guy"

"He will thaw out in 2 minutes time" Devon said while getting to work on the laptop.

"Man he's so cool" Charmy said as the ice slowly thawed out.

They all groaned in response

"Make that one." Devon said

"Hm that was a rather short nap" Kai said as he got from the couch and looked around the place. "I wonder what Tails and Sonic are up to?"

Kai looked at the pod which he came in and decided to investigate and find the bag what the computer said to him.

As he searched in a black and white bag, He found some clothes, some black fingerless gloves with silver rings at the top which had a marking: Made by Devon Riise. "Who is this Devon?" He said as he picked up a parcel of...photos

"Hm?" Kai opened it and took one and saw...himself with two other guys with the same hair colour but in different styles along with a red haired girl hugging a blonde haired guy. Kai in the picture was holding a black skinned girl's waist and smiled. Kai turn the picture around and read the inscription: To the best team and a family which we cherish. Kai, Wendy, Kate, Sniper, Devon and Kitt.

Kai suddenly held his head in pain and started to remember the people and the times they shared.

"Sniper my best friend and possibly my future brother in law." Kai said as he touched the picture gently "My bros and little sister… the only siblings I have...And this girl...don't really know her but …."

Kai then put on a black jersey with a symbol of a white dragon and black pants with black fingerless gloves.

"Hm...Where would you find those two beings...?" Kai said as he took out a watch

"Hey Kai what's up?" It said to him

"Uh?" I must be crazy Kai thought

"Oh I'm the limiters controlling module, your little computer which regulates your power."

"My limiters...the black rings around my arms?"

"Yup and I can allow you to use them...I'll unlock 1 and 2 but that is all you get"

"Why?"

"Because the council hasn't allowed you full use"

"What Council?"

"In due time bye bye...there's a list so read"

"Great...Hm?"

Kai looked at the list and read it:

Limiter 1 Full stamina usage, high awareness, Boosted Attributes.

Limiter 2 Nova controlling and hyper state

Limiter 3 unknown

Limiter 4 unknown

Limiter 5 Unknown

Limiter 6 Full Form

Your Special ability: Adaption

This ability allows you to copy any one's abilities and use it against them. However it is incomplete and gives you an inside of the opponent's life in your dreams, all which is often bad and could drive you insane for a while.

Next is…..data corrupted can't read…error 14

Kai gulped as he finished reading. The ability was a hindrance and wasn't much help since he thinks that he could defeat anyone\thing without it. Except as a last option. But the last part still confuses him.

He had memory flashes about it soon after and shuddered.

"Not going to use it anytime soon." Kai said as he picked up his swords and practice a few moves to get back his touch on the swords

"Nice...Hm maybe I should go look for them..." Kai said as he picked up the twin swords cases and hooked them to his back one up, the other down. He then picked up a pair of red and white specially designed shoes made for combat and running and put it on.

Then he sheathes them in there and ran outside towards a town, but not before putting on his Chaos Dragon medallion around his neck.

"Hm best I check it out" He said as he reached 200mph

A few seconds later the white blur stopped and Kai started to look around.

There were tall buildings all around with places of interesting places like a cafe and bakery.

Suddenly Kai's stomach rumbled at the smell of food.

"Hm I would like to sample some food if I had some money...also I got things to do." Kai said to his stomach to calm it down. "Oh well"

As Kai continued to walk down the street, some people started to watch him.

"What do you do want eh?" Kai said coolly

The people stopped looking at him and attended to their own business.

"Hm" Kai muttered "some people..."

Kai glanced up the street and saw a crowd at an electronic store watching something.

"Best I check it out." Kai said while running there.

"No Sonic" a black haired human said with a bag over his shoulder

"C'mon Sonic you can do it" A female...cat said

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Oh man Sonic and his buddies are getting clobbered out there." A person said to Kai. "Uh you must be a new face in town"

"Yeah. I just recently got here." Well he didn't lie about that.

"At this moment we are coming for you live at the edge of the city where our hero Sonic the hedgehog is battling the Evil doctor Eggman in a robot that has caused colossal damage to some of the buildings there." A female cat said (Kai thought this was weird but...the entire population is a mix of humans and animals so he couldn't make any fuss)

After they switched to a battle scene where a large robot shaped like a gorilla with 8 legs like a spider capable destroying anything in its path, sat a rather rounded man with an egghead occupied the cockpit with a small robot dancing about. Outside Kai could see a woman\ older rabbit hanging from a fishing rod attached to the robot's body in a plain that was been leveled to a dusty battlefield.

A small army of soldiers are lying on the ground in pain. Sonic and his friend Tails with a red animal he was not familiar was also not looking too good as scratches on the faces along with traces blood on their faces.

"I have never seen Sonic or his team in so much pain...Please Sonic don't fail us" the cat pleaded.

"I'm coming guys...just hold on a little longer." Kai said softly as he was about to go when the guy stopped him.

"Hey where you going?"

"Got to help Sonic"

"You help him? ...huh well it's your funeral"

"Mines? ...You better watch the screen." Kai said as he took off with blinding speed "you'll be surprised of what I can do"

"Well Sonic it was nice knowing you." The red animal said as it was cradling its own arm. "I don't think that Eggman was kidding this time."

"Don't worry, Knuckles, I have been in stickier situations than this." Sonic said as he too was cradling his own arm. "Tails how are you holding up?"

"….it's none of your worries oh great hero of Mobius" Tails said to him in a threatening tone as his wounds were minor cuts and bruises

"Where's the hero huh Sonic let's face it. you got beat this time."

"Tails just...Forget it." Sonic said as he knew it was true

"C'mon one more attack I can free miss-" Sonic began as a huge hand slammed the ground on them

"Uh!" The team flew in the air and landed hard face first.

"Hohohohoho!" Eggman said as the robot began retracting its arm

"This is a fine day to rule over Mobius eh Bokkun?"

"Yeah huh what?" the black robot said as he was watching a screen in front of it "there is something coming in our direction Eggman.

Whatever it is it can't stand up to the might of Grand Eggton 105, hohohohoho." the mad man said as he looked over at the screen . "How fast is it coming at."

"230mph sir" Bokkun said as he saw a red blip moving fast towards them.

"Hm, only Sonic has that can have that kind over speed who else would? Hm"

"Well this is, we are going to die." Tails said in a moody tone

"Urgh I won't give up!" Sonic said as he struggled to stand and Knuckle helped him up

"Neither will I !" Knuckles proclaimed

Well then you will all perish together" Eggman said as the robot was charging a cannon at them "hohohoh

"Huh Cosmo would want me to be strong so...Sonic look its best we retreat and come up with a plan" Tails offered

No we can't let Eggman keep her"

"Sonic please help me!" Miss Vanilla cried as she watched the team suffer.

"Miss Vanilla!...That's it We can't do anything." Sonic said as he turned his head towards the group of soldiers on the ground. "Hey guys get out of here."

"But ...Huh?" One of them began as a white blur past by

Sonic watched the blur for a fraction of a second and couldn't believe his eyes

That can't...Kai?" Sonic said

"Star Punch" Kai yelled as he slammed his fist flowing with a energy cloak around it into the robot which sent it flying 50 feet. "K.O!"

"Boom" the entire leg was blown clean off.

"What on earth?"

"Who is that kid?"

"Hey Tails and Sonic what's up?" Kai said as he helped them up. "So that's Dr. Eggman...Hmph a weakling in a weak as grass robot."

"Uh Kai I didn't know that your that Strong?"

"Well I did said that I could fight didn't I?" Kai smiled as he touched his friends' hands. "Nova Heal!"

A light shimmer on the team and healed them of their injuries.

"How did you-"

"I just know it seems...Hm?" Kai turned his attention to the robot. "Maybe you should rest and enjoy the show."

"Show? He is much stronger than us." Sonic said in disbelief at what just happen.

"Kai..." Tails began

"Yeah so? I'm Stronger than you...You'll understand soon enough." Kai said as he turned his direction to the robot with a smile on his face. "Time to get to work ha ha."

"What in Blazes was that?" Eggman yelled as he came to his senses after the attack

"Doctor it was that thing sir...it took out an entire leg." Bokkun said as he tried to reset the robot's mainframe. "It's back online!"

Good let's deal with that pest.

"Who are you?" Eggman's voice boomed as the robot got back to it's feet.

"The name's Chaos Kai, the person who's going to tear your creation to scrap metal." Kai said while drawing out his twin red legendary blades from its case.

"Kai are you crazy?"

"Nope. Just shut up and watch a true fighter cut this down to size" Kai blasted towards the robot head on.

"Hohohohoho you're going to-" Eggman began as Kai sliced his way through three legs .

"Kai! That was incredible man" Sonic beamed at him.

"Hmph too easy...now what your name is?" Kai asked Knuckles as he dashed back to the place he left team sonic as the robot lean towards the left and a large portion was sliced off cleanly.

* * *

Authors note: in order to prevent confusion i'll introduce you the viewers to Chaos Dragon Encyclopedia:

Chaos Dragon Encyclopedia_ (yeah and we are all going to die! - Kai when fighting list members)_

Tails: Hey everyone This is Tails speaking and i'm your host until it's the Kitsune Encyclopedia.

Kai: Yo bro. Get on with the show!

Tails: Right as you know there were 4 people that crash down on our planet. But What kind of aliens are they?

Kai:...stop talking and get to work!

Tails: Sheesh take it easy. Now Chaos Dragon are one of the strongest races in the Galaxy. They are often humaniod, sometimes Aminals like myself. However due to unknown circumstances, Kai and the others are the only ones left. As seen you noticed that all of them has swords. I wonder...

Kai: If you are thinking about Bleach...then no Tails we do not go 'Bankai'

Sonic:Oh c'mon that would have been awesome.

Kai:When the hell did you get here?

Somewhere faraway Ichigo felt the urge to say Bankai and tear someone a new...Ahem you know the rest.

Please reveiw or you'll get a cockroach killer


	6. Chapter 6

"Unbelievable this just in, A kid just ran up to Eggman's robot and took out an entire leg with a single punch, and sliced three with his Swords. Incredible!" A human reporter said from a screen in the mall.

"W-w-wow that guy got guts." a shopper said while looking at the TV.

"Whoa that kid must be tough." another one said from his seat in the large court.

"This mall is really huge, Amy" Kate remarked as they entered the mall's doors.

From the outside of the place. It looked pretty small and had two storeys. Its colour was gray and blue with the logo of sneakers. But inside of it had more than 50 mega stores of various companies. There were shoe stores, electronic, clothes, gift shop food courts you name it.

Kate marveled at the sights and thought of the endless shopping possibilities.

"Hey look its Mr. Sonic on the TV." Cream said as she ventured towards the court.

Chao, Chao! Cheese said as it followed its master

" Hey Cream wait up." Amy said as she followed her.

"Hey" Kate said as ran behind them.

At the court there was a large crowd there watching the fight.

"Oh so Sonic was fighting Eggman and this kid think he's better than my Sonikku hmph!" Amy snorted as she watched the screen "My Sonic could beat him!"

"That's not true...Sonic was getting beat up out there and the guy saved him." A man said while drinking a cola. "Sonic's hope of ever beating him is ….unknown."

Kate caught up to them and watched the screen.

On it was Kai twirling his swords waiting for Eggman to attack.

"Uh...Grrragh!" Kate yelled in pain as her head unlocked memories of the guy on the TV.

"Kate! Are you all right?" Cream asked

"Yeah just a little headache...Wait that's Kai my big brother!"

"W-w-what?" Amy was startled.

"He's your Brother?" Cream said as she watched the TV "I Don't see

"The pendant, he has one!" She said as she pointed to the chain and the Dragon like medallion she wore around her neck. It was just like the one around Kai' neck.

"...Yeah I see it now but that doesn't explain that kind of strength." Cream said in disbelief.

"And Tails is alright...Maybe we could go by Tails this afternoon and play"

Chao Chao!" Cheese said in agreement.

"Huh what was that?"

"Boom!"

"An earthquake?"

"Boom" It got louder

"No...Eggman"

"Kaboom" a rocket flew at Cream

"No Cream move!" Amy yelled

Cream now turned around and saw the rocket coming at her.

"I can't move away"

"Chao" Cheese was about to dive to protect her

Suddenly as if time slowed down the rocket move slower than normal and everyone held their breath.

"Swoosh" the Rocket split in half and hit a store behind them

"Who the!" Everyone jaw dropped as they saw what actual happened

"S-she's that fast?" Amy said and collapsed at the sight.

"Hey what wrong? It's just a rocket." Kate said as she put her sword at the side of her. "That was no biggie."

Cream who was behind her now was wondering how she moved that fast.

"T-thanks miss Kate"

"Uh never mind" One thing Kate hate was people calling her miss.

"Then that kid."

"Must be your brother."

"Uh yeah...Hey you morons come out and fight" Kate said as she turned her head towards the roof with a grin on her face and arms under her bosom.

"How did she know?" A robot said as it hovered down there

"No matter" another one said "She can't hurt us"

"Ha ha well lets hurt her"

"1-2-3 this is going to be fun time" Kate said as she charged into them

"Take her out."

One of the robot tried to tackle her, but She moved so quickly that she evaded and it hit a wall. Kate then run up on the next one and landed a hard kick to it's steel chest and broke it open. That one tried to land a cuff but met his defeat by a swift swing of Kate's sword so fast you thought it was a blur. The Biggest one fired a rocket behind her back. Kate suddenly kicked back the rocket with so much force that the rocket ripped a hole cleanly through a robot.

"This is impossible!" Eggman yelled from a speaker box

"What? Me beating your weaklings...your pathetic you know...fight me like a man fat man

"Grr calling all available units to the Station square mall"

Hey Amy...Can you fight?

"Uh Yeah I maybe look pretty but I'm one nasty fighter." Amy said as she summoned a Hammer from nowhere. "This is my weapon the Pikko hammer."

"Come let me touch it."

Kate grabbed it and red aura surrounded it signaling that Kate transferred some of her energy to it.

"What have you done to my hammer?"

"A little upgrade...Show me what you got."

One of the robots ran up to her and got one quick swing of her hammer and was burnt to roast meat. Extra crispy.

"That was amazing" Amy squealed in delight

"So?" Kate

"I didn't know that you could combine melee attacks with elements."

Kate then stand up there and closed her eyes and red aura formed around the ground she was standing on Starting to swirl around her wildly

"How did you?"

"Just focus and let your body free of its limits." Kate said with a grin

She transferred it to her sword and the weapon had a pink aura round it.

Well I can do this." Cream said as she went into a stance

No worries just beat 'em up Kate said as the girls went on a rampage on the 50+ robots

After 3 minutes all of them were destroyed (Kate and Amy did most of the work.)

"How is this possible?" One robot who managed to survive said as it limped away.

"Sorry no one leaves here alive... Nova Fire burn."

Suddenly a fire cloak surrounded Kate's hands and shot a quick fiery shot at the robot .

"slish boom" the robot exploded and everyone gasped in astonishment.

"You ….are incredible!"

"Yeah...if you think that was amazing wait till you see Kai goes Nova blade...he'll wipe the floor with him." Kate said as she wiped her forehead.

* * *

"Hm So this is GUN huh?"Kitt said as he walked in to the massive lobby of the Government building ."It's not half bad."

Rouge looked at him and smiled at his expression.

Like he got no emotions. Rouge thought.

Some people there were dressed in navy like attire in a blue with the symbol GUN on the chest or legs of the uniform. Other were wearing army combat uniforms in black.

The lobby was pretty packed with some robot moving heavy machinery and equipment.

There were rooms were an instructor was training some new recruits to evade enemy fire.

"These guys look ...weak in my eyes."

"Hm?"

"Intruder alert Intruder alert" A voice said over the intercom. "GUN has been invaded by an unknown person. Please leave the premise or force will be used."

"uh oh !"

"What?" Omega asked as he looked around in confusion.

"I forget to give you a visitor pass!"

"Meaning?" Kitt was confused as black mist started to form around the area

"That you're an intruder in GUN's eyes!"

"This is bad isn't it?" Kitt asked as smoke started to spread around the floor.

Poof some animals and humans appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Rouge Kitt and Omega

"Observation these ninjas aren't going to let you live Kitt"

"Humph this is troublesome" Kitt said as he gripped his swords tightly. No sword play now ...time for my trademark technique

Kitt slowly dropped his hand to the ground and began swirling...energy around his hand forming a white ball in his right hand.

"Observation intense Energy build up in Kitt hand."

"Grr take him out" The largest one said as he pulled out a sword from his back

"Alright you heard him move out"Then as they charged at him lightning bursted out intensely from Kitt and shocked all of them

"Heh fools y'all going to die...Lightning storm techniques: Lightning blade rush!" Kitt yelled proudly as the ball turned into an electric dragon's head.

"How in the world?"

"I am a man of many talents...Hm"

Suddenly Kitt went...so fast all you could have seen was blur of energy slashing through the men.

"Bzzt" the attack cut them down to size.

"And that's that wannabes" Kitt said mockingly as he moved back near Rouge and Omega. "So you like?"

"I thought that was impressive" Rouge said after seeing the damage the attack caused." I didn't know that you were that strong"

"Hm lets not get cocky yet!" The tiger said as he rushed up to Kitt. "Weak attempt" Kitt said as he drawed out one of his twin green swords and clashed with the leader of the squad.

"Grr why won't you give up" He said as he tried to stab him

"Because I'm toying with you" Kitt said quickly counter it by moving his sword in the direction of the attack. "Time to end this."

Kitt kicked him away from himself and started to suck in air for some odd reason.

"Is that the best you-" The tiger began as Kitt's mouth began to pucker and fattened.

"Air Cannon!" Kitt said as he released it and the air cracked with energy.

"Kaboom" the entire area was blown back along with the tiger.

"Impossible I was supposed to be the best!" He screamed in pain before knocking out cold .

"Kitt...You're that powerful"

"Nope I just I use my simpler attacks." Kitt said as he looked at his destruction and sighed "Maybe I went too far eh?"

"Yeah" Rouge said as she watched in fear as to if Kitt was evil…. that's just a small percentage of what he can do. And Thank goodness that he's on our side.

* * *

Chaos Dragon encycolpedia. (_Huh did you say something?)- Anytime Kai fazes out._

Tails:_ Hi this is Tails and on todays session, We'll be talking about the elements that the characters use._

_For example as seen above Katerine is a fire user like Blaze the cat. Kitt is seen as a electrical user. Now they are 5 elements in this universe: Fire, wind, water, electricity and earth.  
__There are also sub groups of these elements. For example there is a rare sub element called mist. Only illusionist have this one as they need a catalyst to start._

_Syaoron the fox Thanks for the reviews man atleast someone reads it _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"The name's Knuckles , Guardian of the Master Emerald." Knuckles said while giving him a knuckle bump. "And yours Kai right?"

"Yup …. He really need to make a better attempt than that." Kai said while watching the robot from the corner of his eyes,

"Who ?"

"The Egg headed man there." Kai said as he turned to face his adversary. "C'mon we are burning daylight here ya idiot!"

"Grr ,who are you calling idiot small boy!" Eggman said before his robot opened its The chest of the robot opened , revealed 6 emeralds and a large cannon. "Aim... fire all weapons at the kid."

"Huh" Kai sighed and dashed up to the incoming missiles. The first set was heat trackers and followed His heat signatures like blood hounds. Kai swerved his way through them and quickly sliced them. The others were straight forward: Dodge them and they'll explode. Kai Began moving head first and allowed them to reached him.

"Kai Look out!" Tails said as he watched them hit Kai

"Kaboom" They exploded on contact.

"No... Kai?"

"What?"

Kai suddenly moved away at the last second and somehow teleported away in a flash.

"Impossible! How is that possible?"

"Are you still that dumb?" Kai said as he quickly moved up to the robot in steps of ridiculously fast movement. Eggman noticed that every time he fired missiles, He moved so fast or he teleported away from the impact.

"Alright I'm coming up there" Kai said as he began his dash up the robot's body with swords bared for destroying.

"Egg spider gorilla hit him" the doctor yelled frantically

Egg….Spider gorilla…that must be the most messed up name to think. Kai thought with a sweatdrop.

The robot slammed his fist on the ground near Kai. Seeing this as an opportunity, he jumped on the robot's hand and continued to run up the robot.

"Hit him!" Eggman yelled in rage as the robot continue to punch itself. Kai using his natural quickness or teleportation ( or whatever he's using) easily dodge the attacks and sprinted up there , aiming for something in particular.

"Hey get off my command station you little brat!" Eggman roared as he swung the fist at him, not realizing that it will hit him too.

"Bye bye." Kai said as he moved away quickly and continued to run up the robot's head and grabbed the fishing pole like attachment.

"Huh who are you?" Miss Vanilla asked Kai said he sliced the rope and caught her. Then he flipped back and free falled

"A new face in town" Kai said as he jumped off the robot and landed on the ground nearby its legs. "Hold on."

Miss vanilla obeyed as Kai drifted and using his sword to damage barrier under the robot.

"Crack" the robot's bottom suffered tremendous amount of damage from the move.

"Hey guys here" Kai said as he gently rest down Miss Vanilla.

"Miss Vanilla" Sonic said as he ran up to her "Are you alright?"

"Yes Thanks to him." She beamed at Kai

"Was too easy...Sonic I'm about to do something that will destroy this robot, permission to

"Go ahead knock him down." Sonic said as he gave him a trademark grin.

"Alright" Kai said as he turned to face the damaged robot. "Alright you're going down baka!"

Suddenly 5 Chaos emeralds and a unknown gem started to orbit around Kai for some odd reason, shining in their normal light

"What?" Eggman said as he checked his robot's chest only to find none of the gems there. "When did you?"

"So this is what makes it work eh…..You think that I only went for the lady only." Kai said as the emeralds went in to Sonic's hands.

Kai then closed his eyes and held his twin swords in front of him. Slowly the breeze began to pick up and energy began to swirl around him. The aura around him was spectacularly beautiful as it was a blend of blue and red with a hint of black. It started to cover his swords and a powerful gust nearly knocked them down.

"Grragh!" Kai yelled as he combined his swords together and began twirling it wildly

"What's going on Kate?" Amy asked as they continued to watched the battle from inside the mall. Everyone wondered the same thing

"Kai's Nova blade state, which in enhances all stats but it's the swordsmanship it's focused on"Kate said as she picked up her sword "The weapon Kai wields will be filled with nova energy and critical hits are easier to get. Downside in your case stamina will be reduced but Kai's Stamina is so high that he can fight for hours."

"Wow" Amy said as she continued to watch the fight with interest.

"Gragrh" Kai roared as a twister of power surrounded him and exploded.

"What in blazes is he doing?" Eggman said as the dust cleared up

"Kai you changed your sword?" Tails said as he unshielded his eyes due to the bright light.

"Heh this here's the Nova blade." Kai said as he hoisted the blade on his shoulder.

The twin swords now transformed into a large orange broad sword with black streaks its edge along with a black dragon at the base of the blade."By channeling my energy into my sword I can make a large swing of the blade creating a wave of energy." Kai thought as he spun his blade around

"Time for a new attack...which I would use yet don't have a name for" Kai said as he began channeling energy to his sword.

"Now Eggton fire the missile." Eggman roared as he unleashed a large missile at them.

"Oh no that's a heavy bomb" Tails said as he tried to shake sonic. "It will kill us this time

"Sonic please get us"

"Hiyah" Kai said as he jumped up in the air about 40 feet.

The missile suddenly changed course and headed towards Kai.

"Look out Kai"

"Humph" Kai said as he swinged his sword, unleashing the energy stored up in there and sent it as a wide orange wave at it as it left the swords arc. "Take that!"

"Swoosh" it cut the weapon in half and flew straight into the robot at the speed of 450mph

"Kaboom." the wave obliterate the entire robot and everything within the robot's radius.

"Heh that move is strong!" Sonic said "how about you call it the Sonic Wave"

"...Cool name Sonic wave"

"Grr enjoy your victory for now" Eggman said as he prepared to depart.

"Yeah yeah next time I'll finish what every you dish out." Kai said as he landed on the ground near Sonic and the others " Now can I get something to eat please?"

"What the?" Shadow said as he watched the battle from afar, slightly shaking in (unbelievable he's scared) fear. "This kid is powerful...maybe Kitt is related to him"

And with that the black hedgehog teleported to the ground near...

"Hm? Someone's here" Kai said while looking in the direction of a nearby tree

"How can you sense me so easily?" The black hedgehog said as he walked up to them." And how come you're so powerful?"

"Me powerful...you're good these guys couldn't sense that I sort of held back." Kai said to the being.

"Hey faker!" Sonic said as he glanced at him

"It's Shadow" Shadow replied as he watched Kai

"Red eyes hm you remind me of someone I once destroyed in the past" Kai said thoughtfully "...never mind"

"Ok guys I'm heading back home." Tails said as he turned to leave. "If you have been there Kai, you could have save her"

"Who's her?"

"He's talking about Cosmo, a girl who saved us all during a war"

"Ok..." Was all Kai said as he looked around.

"And do what Tails? Mope around that stupid flower" Sonic said as to prevent him from leaving "We know she's not coming back. C'mon Tails just leave that thing and get one with"

"My life Sonic! Obviously you don't what kind of pain I'm feeling right know" Tails said in a sorrowful tone as tears form in his eyes. "I shot her with the sonic driver…you wouldn't understand. I deserve to be like this."

Suddenly Sonic snapped and his cool personality disappeared and was replaced with one of rage

"Sonic please don't do this again." Miss Vanilla pleaded as she knew what was about to happen.

"Tails listen to me...She's not coming back and you need to move on."

"But Sonic I-"

I told you before...SHE'S not coming back and there is no force in the world that can bring back that girl. I don't care how powerful those emeralds are. They can't bring back the dead so live with"

"But you used it on Chris" Tails said as more tears started to flow.

"So? I saved him but"

"You couldn't save her couldn't you Sonic" Shadow sneered at him as he knew about the present argument.

"Tails she wasn't so special...she fell out the sky. Find some other girl. Because of you my hero's image was destroyed!"

"Maybe she wasn't special to you but she was to me and..."

Tails slapped Sonic hard

"She saved your life by sacrificing her's" Tails said as his rage buildup for the hedgehog "and "I never destroyed your image ...you did by telling everyone that you saved the universe" Tails said as he clenched his fist. "You know who saved the universe and I told the people what was right!"

"Because that stupid girl saved my life huh I'm the hero here!" Sonic proclaimed

"Is that all you care about? Being the hero of this world?"

Kai watched the feud between the two and was about to stop it when he detected a sudden rise in energy in Tails.

"This is bad...That fox is going to breakout just now...in 30 secs."

"Breakout?"

He's talking about the rage state that

Sonic nearly...got killed." Miss Vanilla said fearfully

"Stay behind my sword" Kai said as he placed his sword over them.

"But"

"Just do it" Kai said in a dead serious tone

Shadow, Knuckles, and Miss Vanilla all hid behind Kai's Nova Blade

"Cosmo was a stupid Girl who couldn't fight or even beat Cream. How can you love a girl like that?"

By then Tails hit his breaking point and the tears stopped.

"Don't ever call her that Sonic...I'll kill you!" Tails roared as orange liquid like aura bursted out and formed a barrier around his entire two hands. "This time I'll never forgive you"

And with that Tails let out a powerful roar knocking the Gun Soldiers' off their feet

"It happening again" Shadow said

"What?" Kai asked

"The rage that resides in Tails transform him into...a monster"

* * *

_ Chaos dragon Encyclolpedia (When you see your brother downstairs, tell him i sent you!- Devon when fighting King._

_Alright Chaos kai x here and because of Tails...err condition I'll explain Auras. Oh and Syaoron please read this it will come in handy._

_Now Aura is often times related to will power or strenght. As Kai demostrated it can be used to upguard any weapon or the such. In other cases they often cover a certain body part like Tails. Auras strenght vary between person to person, Some not present or very weak such as Sonic and the others. For some reason Kai and his siblings have aura and is shown in very small amounts. However research has shown that aura is directly to emotions...hm i wonder what cause Tails to do go into aura state? _


	8. The Beast unleashed

Chapter 7

"Oh no it's happening again"

"An Overcharged Beast state...incredible isn't it?" Kate said as she marveled at Tails "Just the person that can fight on our level"

"Your level?"

"Meaning that we fight other being much more powerful than what Kai faced here today. "Kate smirked as Tails started to lose control of his emotions. "Your boy Sonic is a dead man...no hope for him."

"Sonic will beat him this time" Amy lied

"Yeah right like if I would believe that." Kate said as Cream nudged her "What do you need?"

"I need to see him...he's my boyfriend"

"You expect me to believe that." Kate laughed at her

"What's so funny" Amy asked

"You and your lies… you can't be his giril"

"Why is that?"

"Because he was in love with someone with...hm" Kate said while watching the screen. "And you will die if you went to your 'Boyfriend'."

* * *

"Boom." a large metal foot went down

"Hm? what was that?"

"Oh no it's him!"

"Who?"

"Intruder you will be destroyed!"

Then a large robot appeared and started to spin torrents of fire power around. And seating in the cockpit was a tall lean man with brown hair.

"It's Kevin Storm the pilot that nearly killed us."Rouge said as started to place herself in a stance. "Kitt don't go up against him he will kill you?"

"Hm...ha ha" Kitt chuckled as he closed his eyes "he's going to regret messing with me."

Then he reopened his eyes but not in his normal irises. The eyes turned jet black and a yellow shruiken was seen in his eyes. And it started to spin slowly.

"Chaos Dimension" Kitt roared as the same symbol from his eyes appeared on the robot and behind it revealed a black vortex.

"Swooos!" it quickly sucked up the robot and dragged it into the unknown void.

"Ejection" a computerized voice said as the man flew out of the cockpit.

"Grr you intruder halt" The man said as he took out a knife and dashed up to Kitt as he turned around.

"Oy shut up already" Kitt said as he landed a quick kick to Kevin's head knocking him out cold.

"Grr great" Kitt said while trying to stay standing "That move nearly wiped out my stamina."

"Here's some water Kitt"

"Thanks Rouge...not going to fight anytime soon since I have to recover" Kitt said while checking some figures in his head.

"Observation Kitt is no ordinary kid...These humans are not worthy of his strength. Omega said as he watched Kitt. "Never mess with Kitt"

"Rouge, Omega front and center now." A loud voice said as a tall elderly yet well built man walked up to them.

"Yes sir!" Both of them saluted the man.

"Uh what did I do now?" Kitt asked as he faced the man

"Are you the boy who destroyed the robot" He said while glaring at him

"Err yes sir" Kitt said as he watched the floor.

"Well then Rouge why you didn't tell me that this kid was living with you."

"He just arrived from space sir"

"Space huh ...maybe he can help with our problem."

….okay but"

"Commander sir can he join GUN.?" A man asked the commander. "I mean with strength like that I highly doubt we would need Sonic for anything." The Commandeer thought for a moment and then gave his reply

"With his talents...Ok Kitt from now on you are on Team Dark so."

"I still don't get it" Kitt said as he looked at Rouge and Omega "That means I'm working for you?"

"Yes young man…"

"Ok, it will be my pleasure to work for you guys" Kitt said as he bowed in respect. "It is probably the least I can do…since I humiliated your soldiers."

"Rouge, Tails has lost it and is currently beating Sonic. Please help him out before Shadow becomes dead meat"

"Ok Roger that" Rouge said as she flew outside the building "See you boys in a bit."

"Hm so what kind of fighter are you?"

"The kind that wouldn't hesitate to kill" Kitt said as he turned to follow the commander into his office

Everyone there was shaken in fear. They have just asked an young assassin to join them.

* * *

"Oh so this is the one that took down Sonic" Kai said as he watched Tails transformed in his Overcharged State. "Obviously Sonic can't handle this guy ….However if you guys need any help just say the word"

"Alright but you may have beaten Eggman but this time you're facing an opponent with power beyond that of the seven severs." Knuckles said as he watched Tails transform.

"You mean the gems right?" Kai said as he toyed with the fiery gem that he stole from Eggman and yet it looks familiar to him...

"We only have 5...someone stole two the other days." Knuckles said as he stepped forward "Even in my fully rested state, I don't think this time he will stop and go after everyone who harmed him."

"Humph I better calm him down." Shadow said as he ventured closer to the battlefield. "Or this may end badly."

"Grragh!" Tails roared as his blue eyes disappeared and turned into a yellow and red colour. "Sonic!...Die!"

_Kill him _a demonic voice said

Tails dashed up on him only to meet air since Sonic ran from him.

"Coward! Fight me you pathetic hero!"Tails roared when Sonic came back

_You are nothing but a jerk...Destroy Sonic, Tails! _

"Spin dash!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed a ring and turned himself to a ball, driving a hit straight to Tails.

"Boom" The Attack was stopped effortlessly by...Tails?

"Ha ha Hero, Are you that weak?" Tails laughed as he threw Sonic into a tree,

"Urgh" Sonic groaned as he pried himself out of the tree "Tails Look you are going to regret doing that." Sonic then grabbed the five emeralds and began chaos controlling all about the place. Tails stood there and await Sonic to show himself. Sonic want Tails to drop his guard for him to attack him in his blind spot: Behind his head. However the funny thing about that move is that an Overcharged Beast has heightened senses. This means a tactic like that will only results in death.

_BAKA YOU HAVE NOTHING ON HIM! YOU ARE NOTHING SONIC_

"Ha" Sonic said as he appeared behind Tails head.

"Sonic, he's going to-" Kai yelled as he knew about the fact that Tails already felt his presence.

Sonic didn't heard Kai's warning as he thought this time he'd beat him and got one hard slam to the ground from Tails cloaked hand.

"Of!" Sonic was sent into a crater with rocks exploding wildly. "T-Tails please stop...You'll never beat me in super."

"I nearly killed you in that form so now you will understand the kind of pain I feel once I finish you off" Tails growled coldly as he grabbed Sonic by the throat. "Good bye, Sonic the hedgehog."

_hehe fool you are sadly lacking intelligence_

Kai looked at the now transformed Tails and smirked_. A kitsune eh? And on with a grudge against Sonic. No surprise there._

Sonic struggled to get free but in vain. Tails then threw him upwards and landed one bone crushing punch; send the blue speedster in to the city.

"Boom...boom...boom!" Was the sound of Sonic flying into skyscrapers and stopped into one nearly half way through it...

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as tears started to form in her eyes.

* * *

"Chao Chao" Cheese said as he went on his master's shoulder.

"Is Mister Sonic...badly hurt?" Cream asked her as she couldn't believe what just happened.

"He's lucky" Kate said as she watched the screen closely.

"What? How come?" A little girl asked her.

"He nearly got the full extent of that blow." Kate said as she looked more closely "A red animal saved him but it seems that he took a lot of damage."

"Knuckles? Why would he-"

"He asked Kai to throw him." Kate said as she folded her arms in disgust

Why isn't Kai stopping him...Unless...

"Grr Tails stop this." Knuckles said as he continued to block hits from Tails. "Sonic could have died with that punch."

"He doesn't understand what kind of pain I felt when I shot Cosmo" Tails said as he began charging an orange spear like attack in his free hand at Knuckles. "Now die Garra de trovão Besta (Beast Thunder claw)!" As soon he said that, one of his arms had electrical energy around it.

"Crud!" Knuckles said as he tried to block the move

"Kaboom" Knuckles was sent flying and into the ground. His face was badly bruised and his chest was decorated with a light claw mark.

"Sorry Sonic...This time we have been beaten." was all he said as he passed out.

"Hmph!" Shadow dashed up to an Overcharged Tails with a Chaos spear.

"Shadow watch out for the hands!" Kai yelled as Tails turned around with... "He's going to use an energy ball...get out of there!"

"_What?" _Shadow said as he tried to veer left. But it was too late.

Tails with a ball of orange energy and a evil grin, slammed Shadow into a deep crater.

"This is it then ..." Shadow coughed before Tails began recharging a beast spear at him with a twisted smile. "Maria I've failed you…"

And right before he was about to get it, shadow closed his eyes awaiting his defeat only for the blast to be stopped by an…orange sword?

* * *

_Chaos dragon encycolopedia (Sonic you can never beat me beacuse you are nothing without your friends)- Kai when he defeats Super Sonic._

_Kai: Any way as seen above Tails has a bit...ok maybe a big problem. You see before these events Tails was still missing Cosmo and Sonic being an insensitive prick, told him to move on. Now the kitsune spirit in him, who shall not be named had a resentment towards Sonic has he would put down Tails and always figure that he's should be the one to be the strongest. the Kitsune began talking to Tails as seen above again and taunting him to take control of his life rather than to be in the shadow of a weakling (Sonic). Hence transforming him into an overcharged beast_

_In this form Tails has more power and intelligence as it can easily beat Sonic and Knuckles. His senses are heightened as unlike most people meaning that someone with high battle expericence are capable of keeping up with him._

_For Sonic may god bless his soul._

_Sonic: Why do you hate me chaoskaix?_

_chaoskaiX: because you don't know pain like Kai and Tails. and you lack intelligence. _


	9. Aftermath

Chapter 8

"What?" Shadow coughed as he watched Tails clashed with Kai? "That Kid.

"Grr You Kai I will let them feel my pain!" Tails said as his spear clashed with Kai's Nova Blade

"No! Tails you need to stop this...too much people are hurt because of what you turned into." Kai said as he pushed Tails back. "However..."

Kai then smirked as he watched Tails aura with interest.

"It will be fun to fight someone of you caliber, eh Tails?" Kai said as he watched a white bat entered the battlefield. "Hey you get those two out of here."

Rouge was startled by his appearance and his request. Because he just looked like Kitt in a way.

"Look kid I don't"

"If you don't get them out of here, Tails will kill them!" Kai said as he awaited Tails to make a move. "I'll distract him...Go!"

Rouge obeyed because Tails watched her with a cruel look.

"Over here Rouge." Miss Vanilla said as she waved frantically at the bat that now has Shadow and Knuckles. The Bat rested them down on the rock and watched the new fight with Tails and Kai.

"Who do you think will win?" Rouge asked

"Tails..." Knuckles said as he winced at the pain of sitting up.

"The kid...He's holding back." Shadow grunted as he watched.

"Kai?" Miss Vanilla said in doubt. "The boy will get seriously hurt."

* * *

"Kai's going to fight against that?" Amy said as she and Cream watch the battle on the screen

"Tails going to wipe the floor with that Kai guy" A man said as he turned towards Kate.

"….huh you are all really moronic" Kate said as she pulled off one her gloves. "Kai's going to show his true strength."

"But we have seen what Kai can do."

"Kai only showed you what He felt was needed to beat the robot." Kate said as she turned to Cream and Amy. "And the worst thing is Kai is very powerful."

"Powerful?" An older person said

"Yup...Tails just met his match." Kate said as dark clouds began to roll in as a sign of warning of a massive battle.

* * *

"Tails, C'mon let's Go!" Kai said as Tails jumped at him and threw a punch

"Too slow" Kai said as he blocked it with his sword.

"Grragh."Tails roared as he slammed his fist into...Kai's sword hilt.

"C'mon hit me with MORE than that." Kai said as he watched Tails form something in his mouth "Uh maybe I said too much."

_Kaboom_ an orange beam fired from Tails mouth obliterating anything in front of him.

"Kai!" Knuckles yelled as the beam hit him.

"Well that's it he's dead..."

"Impossible! He dodged that from close range?" Shadow said as he watched the smoke clear

* * *

"Seems that Kai lost the fight" Amy said proudly as she started to wave her hands crazily

"Oh really." Kate smirked as the screen showed Kai in the back of Tails. "That attack was incredible but you're going up against Kai, One of the strongest fighters I know."

"What!" they couldn't believe it

"You should be scared because Kai's serious now."

"What do you mean?" Cream asked her

"I mean that Kai's about to go hyper on that guy."

"Oh so you really thought that an attack like that would hit me" Kai said while leaning on his nova blade crossing his hands. "Good attempt though...But let's get serious now." and with that Kai kicked him back.

"What do you mean?" Tails looked confused for the moment as he skidded on the ground

"Don't want to spoil it." Kai said while looking at his watch device. "Give me a roar Tails."

As if doing what he asked, Tails let out a roar so powerful it sent shock waves everywhere, bending trees in all directions, the ground began to crack.

"Kai, this person's level is above your normal state by 5 points so unlock limiter one?" The watch asked him

"Sure" Kai replied

"Say it then"

"Alright Limiter one unlock." Kai said as his body began to glow slightly a blue hue.

"Time to show you true power"

"This is ...too much" Shadow said as he was now in fear of the sudden energy spike he sensed. "Knuckles Tails won't win this time."

"What do you mean?"

"Kai's going to surpass his strength."

"How 's that possible?"

"I don't know but the kid going to win this battle."

"I hope that you are right." Knuckles said as he too sensed the sudden rise in power.

"Alright Tails let me show you my roar!" Kai said as the aura started to shine more brightly and radiated off of Kai's body.

"GRAAGH!" Kai roared as his voice sounded like a dragon's in rage along with his aura combined with it.

"What the-" Shadow said as he felt the intensity of that roar. "Tails...just met his match."

"Impossible!" Knuckles said as he braced for it.

Miss Vanilla and Rouge was silenced in awe with the amount of power that came with it.

* * *

"Whoa!" A man said as he knocked of his chair because the shock wave of the sound of the roar through the TV "This kid is more powerful than we thought!"

"Hehe he's going to wipe the floor with your friend."

"Oh boy this battle going to be colossal". A young boy said as he turned to Kate "Are you seriously related to that guy."

"Oh yes believe me when I tell you that I'm much stronger than I look." Kate said while Amy and the other watched the screen.

* * *

Tails was surprised to see that amount of power in his roar and skidded back because of its intensity.

"Incredible Kai now we have a battle." Tails roared as he began changing to state 2?

His aura began to engulf his body and forming claws around his hands with a cloak around his two tails.

"Ah so this is stage 2 eh?" Kai smirked as he changed his eyes too. His normal eyes were changed to four-prong eyes similar to his white spirit guardian. "Time to party!"

And both of them charged at each other with their power at max to ram each other. Kai with nova sword in hand and Tails, claws bared for the kill.

"Kaboom!" Both of them clashed and their combined energy cracked the area and the air itself. And either of them wants to back down. Then as they separated the battle went intense as both of them continued to clash like crazy. Then it turned into blurs as Kai and Tails aura was seen as their outlines.

"This is Crazy man." Knuckles said as the energy pushed them back a few feet. "This battle is crazy!"

"Whoa."

"This ain't any simple battle, this is a war!" Rouge said as dark clouds started to form around the area with cracking of thunder bringing out the ominous air in the battle.

"Ironic isn't it that a battle between incredibly powerful entities are fighting each other." Miss Vanilla said as she too noticed that the clouds began to darken. "And the sky seems to be responding to the atmosphere's current state."

"Indeed." Shadow said while watching in horror as to the boy's power.

"Grr!" Tails said as he tried to gain leverage over Kai by pushing his cloaked claws towards him. Kai saw that and pushed back on his left leg to steady himself

"Grargh!" Kai roared as he pushed back Tails and gave him one hit "Sonic Wave!"

The attack hit him at point blank range and sent Tails sprawling to the ground.

"Impossible." Tails growled as he held his arm in pain "That attack actually hurt me!"

"So will you back down?"

"No until Sonic feels my pain!"

"Huh oh well...your going regret doing that." Kai said flatly as he observed the darkened sky. "Incredible the sky's already formed for a little show eh?"

"What are you getting at?" Tails said as he began to slightly transform. One of his arms went a darkened red signaling evolution in Tails.

_That's it I have fully pushed Tails body to its max_ Kai thought, _which would give him his current abilities to use even without transforming...a good plan... to save my hide._

"Well that the sky is darkened and with a pressure of 992 millibars, so that's one heck of a storm!" Kai said as he also watched the sky as it turned a dark green. "And it turned a bit green..."

_Boom_ a lightning bolt hit the ground near them scorching the ground.

"Green lightning? Oh that's new" Kai said as he lifted the sword in his hand in the air "Well this should be interesting."

"Grr...Grragh!" Tails roared as he dashed up to Kai armed with claws ready to slash him

"Oh let's go then." Kai said as he dashed up to him with his sword in Nova.

This time as they were about to clash again, a bolt of green lightning came and struck Kai's sword being a lightning conductor and the only tall thing in the place.

"This is incredible! the bolt hit my blade and...Why don't feel that high voltage of a spear hitting me?" Kai muttered as he raised his sword and they clashed once more.

"Boom" The explosion eradicated the ground beneath the two and sent shock waves of energy towards the city.

* * *

Somewhere in a white room.

"Err where am I?" Kai asked as he woke up in a white room. Kai looked around and saw...Tail still in his overcharged state.

"Great!" Kai said as he pulled his sword up to his face. "Wait...huh?" he said as he felt something else.

As Kai turned around and gasped. At the back of him was a green creature with green hair and pale skin with...green aura cloak around her arms and it was female since it was wearing a flower like skirt

"This must be one of those days where I happen to be fighting two overcharged persons!"

"Grr" Tails said as he took a step

"Grr" She began to walk forward

"Grragh!" Both of them roared as they dashed up to Kai.

"Whoa" Kai said as he quickly teleported away from them. "That was close."

Both of them clashed and their arms started to slip in to each other's grasps. And they hugged for some odd reason...

"Tails..." the girl said as the aura began to fade

"Cosmo..." Tails began to calm down and his aura started to fade.

"Hey so you're Cosmo right?" Kai asked as he ventured towards them.

"Yes...I'm sorry Tails I've been hurting so much people I-."

"Don't worry we would be together again." Tails said weakly as he began to fade from the room. "Just you see"

"Sir please watch over Tails."

"I will see to it" Kai said as he gave her a tap on her head. "See ya."

And with that He left leaving the girl alone

"We shall see each other my love." as she said as she disappeared.

"Grragh" Tails roared in pain as the clash pushed him back and sent him into a nearby rock with his cloak fading away.

"Huh...Its over now" Kai said as he walked up to the crater and pulled out Tails. "Hm Such power in a small body."

Tails cracked his eyelids and watched Kai.

"Hey I saw Cosmo. Did you see her too?" He asked him

"Yup and you and her are perfect for each other." Kai smirked as he put him down "So can you walk?

"No it's seems as though I can't...you're hurt Kai."

"Nah these scratches will heal in the next 5 minutes" Kai said as his face indeed scratched up lightly. "He he seems as though you're stronger now."

"Yeah...Uh!" and with that he passed out.

"Ah a quick storm it was." Kai said as he watched the sky as it cleared up quickly revealing the bright sunshine . "Indeed today's a good day."

"Kai!" Knuckles said as he managed to call him out.

"Alright I'm coming." Kai said as he headed towards the rocks where they were along with Tails on his back.

* * *

"He-He defeated Tails so quickly...that's insane!"

"I told you didn't I?" Kate said as she closed her eyes. "No one can't beat him on this world."

"...Where's Sonic?" Cream said

"Right here -cough-" Sonic said as he limped to them

"Hey lie down please. "Kate said all of a sudden as she grabbed him.

"Uh okay." He obeyed and lied on the ground

"mhm..." Kate said as she waved her hands on the hedgehog's body.

Suddenly a bright red light shined on him and his injuries was healed quickly.

"There...you ribs are still intact and your injured leg was been fully healed." Kate reported as she helped him up." In short, you are very lucky to be alive."

"Uh Thanks uh" Sonic said as he got up and tested his legs.

"Sonic! Are you Okay?" Amy asked as she tried to give him a bear hug.

"Smack" Kate slapped Amy's hands.

"Why did you do that huh."

"His wounds are still healing...any form of excitement will reopen the wounds."

"Oh...okay then Sonic this is Kate our new friend."

"Hey please to meet you Kate" Sonic said as he stuck out his hand. "The name's Sonic the hedgehog."

"So you're the hero of this place?" Kate asked as she shook his hand.

"Well yeah." Sonic gave her his trademark grin which didn't impress her at all. She kept her blank look

"But you're so weak man...needs to start training before someone stronger tries to attack the city again."

"Listen lady I don't need to train and-" Sonic began

"And you lost your fight against someone much stronger than yourself so take my advice." Kate said flatly as she sheathed her sword on her back. "Let's go and meet my brother then we could see what you need to do in order to prevent this."

* * *

Chaos Dragon encyclopedia_ ( By the time i'm through with you, you'll need a rocket surgeon to fix your face!" Kate when ticked off_

_(But you are a rocket surgeon.) someone pointing it out before Kate punches their light out._

_To readers please read this_

_Tails : Alright i'm back to normal and finish off my job. Okay as seen above my love (blushes heavily) has the same problem as i have. An overcharged beast is actually a state were high amounts of aura are released at dense and large amounts. It is triggered by emotions such as anger and sadness (or when you're dealing with a ego freak as Sonic)_

_Kai: well at least Cosmo in the picture. We only meet and i think me and her can be good friends. And to use my srewup proof plan to unite 'them' in to a night of...passion_

_Tails: uh thanks Kai but..._

_Kai" you want to know if Cosmo is pretty in bed._

_Tails began thinking of this and lets just say he blushed and had a massive nosebleed._

_Kai: Tails, you okay? (nudging him with his foot) Uh Katerine we may need a blood in this case Nosebleed_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"Kai, you are incredible man." Knuckles said as he gave knuckle bump "So how's Tails?"

"He's alright for now" Kai said as he gently rested him on the ground. "Too bad, I can't heal him since I spent most of my energy towards those clashes."

"Uh young man your eyes are still um." Miss vanilla began as Kai had on his dark eyes still

"Oops forgot ." Kai said as he closed his and reopened it forming back his normal eyes. "Hm?"

"What is it?"

"Someone is coming right this way." Kai said as he got a big hug from...Kate?

"Grr you are ...you!" Kai said as he looked into her blue eyes "Katherine Lucia!"

Then the red gem that was on the ground started to orbit around the two.

"Hey it's a Nova Emerald...The Elite fire heart gem...My tribe symbol." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes as she hugged him.

"Ow hot hot hot!" Kai said as the hot like fire tears dropped on to his shirt.

"Sorry. You know about my emotions."

"Yeah little sis...so what are you doing here?" Kai asked her as he rubbed his eyes.

"Watching your fight." Kate said as she squeezed Kai tighter. "So when did you get here."

"I remembered being in a pod and crashing here but...before that I can't recall." Kai said as he pried himself from Kate's grasp.

"Hey there young lady...is that your brother?" Miss Vanilla said as she went closer to them.

"Yes Miss...you look a lot like Cream."

"Hey Guys." a familiar voice said as he landed near him.

"Sonic you're alive!"

"Hey there big blue." Rouge said as she helped up Shadow. "What took you so long?"

"Just had to rest." Sonic said as he walked up to Kai. "Thanks for the save."

"Huh? Oh no problem there Sonic"

"Yeah...so is my brother alright?" Sonic said as he picked Tails up.

"Yeah tired but he's alright." Kai said as he handed her the red gem. "Kate can you heal them all?"

"Sure I still got plenty energy left." Kate said as she waved her arms over them.

…..

After they were healed, Sonic decided to call a meeting at cream's house and went to Tails house to let him recover.

"Kai I want you to be there because you're the one that stopped him easily." Sonic said to him

"Alright...anyways where are we going?" Kai asked as they walked toward town

"My house ….my daughter would be very happy to see me again." Miss Vanilla said happily as they headed toward a house near a sort of highway and hill side area.

"Yeah..." Kai said while thinking on what happened during his battle against Tails

"Kai is something on your mind?" Kate asked him

"No not really" He said while giving her a smile.

"Okay big brother." Kate said as she didn't believe Kai because...he was a terrible liar.

"Mommy you're back" Cream said as tears started to fall. " All thanks to mister Sonic isn't it?"

"No...It was Kai." Miss Vanilla said as she hugged her daughter. "Sonic couldn't beat Eggman so Kai gave him a hand.

"Humph." Amy said as she looked at the scene. "Why do they think that the kid is stronger than my Sonikku!"

"Cause he is..." Shadow said as he and Knuckles entered the house and immediately went to the living room.

"Hey Amy Cream get inside...Kai and his sister are coming." Sonic said as Kai and Kate entered the house.

Immediately Amy changed her views on Kai. Besides having a handsome face and high class body, she saw Kai as a quiet and dedicated person who won't hesitate to protect his friends in need.

"Hey." Kai said as he gave her a grin.

"Oh hi" Amy said as she followed them inside.

Rouge and Knuckles sat near a window while Cream sat near her mother on the couch. Amy and Sonic shared a love seat which Amy tried to smooch him. Shadow stood in a dark part of the room while Kai and Kate stood in the middle.

Sonic then closed his eyes and a serious look appeared on his face when he opened them back.

"Well most of you know what happened to Tails today...But I still can't believe that I said that to him." Sonic said with sorrow in his voice.

"It's not your fault Sonic...you also suffer from Cosmo's death." Amy said to comfort him

"Yeah but...I never lost anyone in my life." Sonic said as he looked at Kai.

"That's what you get for holding back your emotion...you eventually crack under pressure" Kate said as she looked him in the eye. Don't worry though we'll help you get through this Ok?"

"Yeah." Sonic said as he turned towards the others. "Well Kai seems as though you don't know much about us."

Sorry but it's a bit rude to not say my name"

Kai said as he watched over them. "The Name's Kai...Chaos Kai Neo."

"Well Kai please to meet you I'm Amy Rose the hedgehog and future wife of Sonic!" She proclaimed.

"Uh yeah." Kai sweat dropped as he looked at Shadow.

"Shadow the ultimate life form." he said from the dark corner.

"Cream the rabbit."

"Miss Vanilla."

"Rouge the bat"

"Knuckles" Knuckles said as he gave Kai thumbs up

"Uh Okay...Listen hear ….I think your friend Tails is not only turning into to the beast like today." Kai said as he looked at them." but his abilities have been developing since he went Overcharge state...a unique style that is."

"Huh I still don't get what an Overcharged State means." Knuckles said. "I mean I know how much power it has since he defeated..."

"No Knuckles." Miss Vanilla said as she listen to what Kai has to say. " Let's not bring that up please."

"Yeah so an Overcharged State is basically a state of overpowered aura and energy being released at a massive amount at the same time when enraged." Kai said as he showed them his aura. "Now these can manifest its self as a inner- how you say side in the individual." " However these things are not something to mess with since it can quickly adapt to battle. Only people who have lost loved ones or in Tails case lover has that kind of strength ."

"How did you know that?" Shadow asked as the others looked surprised.

"Well ...let's say I had an encounter with Cosmo in her overcharge state as well" Kai said with a weak grin "Don't really want to talk about it."

"What?" Amy nearly screamed at Kai

"Easy Amy chill let Kai finish." Sonic said

"I didn't believe it myself as Sonic was referring to a weaker than Cream." Kai said

" After she saved you weak self...However her aura was as high as...Tails or more."

"What do you mean more?" Knuckles Asked as Rouge gave him a grin making him uneasy

" As high as ...maybe mines...Hm" Kai said thoughtfully to himself. " Anyway one quick question why does Tails have scars on his hands?"

"You noticed that too?" Miss Vanilla said in the calmest voice she had

"He's been hurting himself hasn't he?" Kate said as Kai gave her a confused look "so he has been in depression for the time she died..."

"Miss Kate we tried to make him feel better but...we tried to bring him to the parks, places he loves to visit but nothing seems to work."

Cream said "We went over to his place and tried to cheer him up."

"Have left him alone to let him grieve for himself for the time she died?" Kai asked as he watched the room. "Or let him face the problem on his own"

"N-no Mr Kai."

"Well that's the problem...some problems are best left alone sooner or later it will go away" Kai said before opening his mouth to yawn

"What Kai's saying is that you have sort over did it with the cheering up..."

"There is a time and place for everything. time to grieve and time to enjoy life to the fullest" Kai said as he twirled his swords around. "However Sonic, it seems as though you want him to forget her...Why?"

Sonic only watched the ground and was afraid of looking at Kai in his eyes.

"I-i don't know Kai but..."

"Just answer the question Sonic." Shadow said in a demanding voice.

"I-i j"

"I what?" Kai said in a cold tone that made everyone stutter in fear. That moment told everyone that Kai means business under his goofiness. And that's one thing that made Shadow began to respect him for.

"I just want him back the way he was...his geek talk which I can't quite understand, our adventures we had to together..." Sonic said as his voice began cracking up. "I really need him back."

"Yeah, but do you know what he wants?" Kai said in a warmer- non- threatening voice.

"I just want things the way they were before."

"Wrong answer Sonic... I'll ask again." Kai's cold voice came back. "Do you know what he wants?"

"Ye-" Sonic began

"No lies" Kate said as she rubbed her nose. "we just want the truth."

Sonic then realized he never knew what Tails actually wanted in his life. Has Cosmo given him what Tails actually wanted in life or is it something else? Sonic never really stayed long enough to better understand his little brother... was it that he was the fastest thing alive and a hero at heart that he couldn't read his brother at all... after all those years.

"Kai ….No." Sonic said as he hung his head lower. "I guess i've become...isolated from him

"Well sorry to make you feel bad but it was the only way to understand. "Kai said warmly as he touched Sonic on the head. "You see Sonic if you taking your time to analysis the situation, You can figure out what Tails is really feeling."

"Shut up Kai!" A voice said

"Hm?" Kai was a bit confused for a moment

Amy suddenly dashed up to Kai with a hammer in hand and tried to hit him

"Amy don't!" Kate Yelled as Kai drawed out one of his swords.

"Swoosh!" Amy hammer hit Kai and she ran behind him

"Humph not so tough… eh?" Amy was startled by the sight.

"Hm? What?" Kai face showed as he was clueless.

Amy's hammer was cut in half. From the head downwards.

"Kai...You got to be kidding me." Knuckles said

"If I pushed my blade at least 3 more degrees it could have slice you." Kai said causally as he placed back his sword in its case. "Now Tell me the story of how she died and what happen before we arrived."

"If you are in a mood to be sad then-" Sonic said as he slowly looked at Kai

"Just tell the story man." Kai said as sat near Miss Vanilla.

…...

After 2 hour of talking about what happened, Kai and Kate felt sorry for the guy and his loss.

"But what I don't get is how can you not beat Dark Oak?"

"I don't know ok?" Sonic said as he had sorrow on his face.

"That's why you lost to Tail...Twice!" Kai said as they looked at each other in sorrow. "You think being a hero is all about the fame...you're wrong. " Kai said as his aura started to cover him. "Seems as though you forgot what you were fighting for."

"Easy there Kai…don't let your emotions get to you." Kate said as she touched him on the shoulder. "And that's three times."

"Sorry about that."

"But what do you fight for huh Kai?"

"I only fight for the sake of my friends and will not fight unless attacked on"

So what are you saying that you are a pacifist?" Sonic said "Man you so"

"Me weak...you better get your facts straight Sonic." Kai said sternly

Sonic gulped and watched his teammates.

Then the phone rang and Cream went to answer it. Few minutes later she returned and spoke to her mother

"That was an odd question…Hm…." She said after hearing about conservation

"Well Kai...it seems as though we might need your abilities and your experience." Rouge said

"Because these days Sonic and the rest of us got beaten not only by Tails, but some alien life forms attacked us after our victories."

"Hm...I'll look into the matter"

"Sure...Hm?" Kate said as she noticed Kai nearly falling down. "Kai what's wrong?"

Kai coughed for a bit before his eyes narrowed "Wait he's not serious about…." Miss Vanilla cried as she helped Kai up. "Sonic, Amy you got to get to Tails house now!"

"Grr Tails he's doing something stupid right now" Kai said as he got back up.

"What?"

"Oh no we have left him alone that means"

"He's cutting himself huh?" Kate said as she turned to Sonic and Kai "We got to do something now! Or else he'll regret it"

"Sonic let's go for him now!"

Sonic said nothing before rushing out of the house and breaking the Sound barrier

Kai then grabs Amy and followed Sonic.

Please let us be not too late

Tails slumped against the doorway of the bathroom with his arms outstretched and...covered in blood.

"S...soon I shall be with you ...Cosmo" Tails said weakly as he slowly dropped the medium sized 8 inch knife from his hands.

As he began to slowly enjoying the pain that seeped from his veins, his vision became blurred and his breathing became less, he was wearing a smile on his face, thinking about his love...Cosmo. And the last he heard was the sound of Sonic and Amy opening the door and screaming.

* * *

Alright no Encyclopedia until further notice so we will have Characters Bio session.

Character Bio Session. (I wonder what will happen when you chop off a parastite's head.-Tails when about to kill Cream's parasite.

Tails: Alright today we have Katerine Lucia. The youngest of the chaos dragons. and one of the pretty girls there.

Age:15

element so far:Fire.

She may be the youngest but it is advised that you don't want her fist colliding with your face. A healer and a mixed martial arts, She makes sure that everyone is up and healthy. She's often nice and polite, but on her bad days she often has a bit of sadistic nature as she prefers to roast her enemies alive. Beware Eggman as your life is going to be hectic. In battle she prefers to only attack crucial areas of the human body, have a long range person with her. Her style is pick out the weakness and attack when you least expect it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Tails!" Sonic said as he picked up the bloody knife and threw it outside the bathroom. "C'mon buddy please..."

"Sonic, there is a hospital nearby take him there." Amy said tearfully as she checked his pulse. "Hurry please!"

"Right!" Sonic said as he took his brother and dashed into town.

Kai just looked at the scene and shook his head.

"This guy must have lost it when Sonic said that to him...this is really bad" Kai said as he picked up the knife. "I really shouldn't let him go home then..."

"Kai Don't worry everything is going to be all right" Amy said as tears began to flow from her eyes

"He's dying isn't he?" Kai said as the thought hit him.

Amy just bawl even harder.

Kai just grabbed Amy and followed the trail Sonic left to the hospital.

"Clear!" A doctor yelled as he tried to keep the fox alive a little longer.

Soon everyone on team Sonic arrived at the ward where the doctors are trying to keep him alive. Shadow stood near the group with a grievous look on his face, Amy started to cry on Sonic's shoulder who was now had tears coming from his eyes. Cream and her mother were now crying and comforted one another. Kai and his sister sat there just thinking about what just occurred.

"Kai if he doesn't make it then..."

"We won't let that happen ok" Kai said as he sat there thinking of a way to save a life he barely knew. "The path of the revival...maybe our only hope"

"Kai...You sure?"

"Of course..."

The others didn't even know what they are talking about.

"Uh are you his friends?" A male beaver said with a sorrowful tone

"Yes"

"I'm very sorry to tell you this but I'm afraid that he won't make it."

"W-why"

"Because even though we stopped the bleeding he's alright beyond the critical level of blood loss and without a donor...his body will fail."

"Isn't there another way to save him?" Miss Vanilla said in a tearful voice.

"We have tried everything but."

"Well do more than that." Shadow said as his anger boiled "You can't make him die a meaningless death"

"Sorry but..."

"Doctor he's going into shock...now cardiac arrest." A flamingo nurse said as she grabbed him.

Tails opened his eyes and a bright light nearly blinded his vision.

"Where am I?" He said as he took a good look around his surroundings.

There was a large tree with...red roses..similar to the ones on top her head.

"Tails.."A soft voice said...one he longed to hear since she was gone

"Cosmo." he said as she looked at him in sorrow.

"Tails...You shouldn't be here." She said as he came closer to take a good look at her face.

It was the same beautiful face that made his heart beat faster, with the same eyes as him...vast lakes of peace.

Immediately he felt at peace, not wanting to move or talk.

"Tails...your friends need you!" Cosmo said as she took his hands. "Please return to them

"Cosmo...I really need you"

"But you have a long life ahead...you need to go back"

"But I need you...you are the one who truly understand me"

"But there are others need you more than-

"But all those things that they said behind my back...They'll be glad to get rid of me"

As if on cue a screen popped up and showed his friends crying after receiving the news of Tails current state. Sonic stood there near the window just crying over his bloody body as he went into heart attack. Amy and the others just stood there near him as they watch his body fail. Shadow stood there just watching the action and shook his head with a grievous look.

"But where's Kai?"

Then it turned towards a white haired guy sitting on the bench and his eyes are downcasted.

"The guy barely know you and yet he feels sad." Cosmo said as she turned her head "He looks like if he knows you are dying"

"... why?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know but..."

"C'mon buddy please don't go" Sonic said as the tears began to flow even more "I-I'm Sorry! I'm so sorry"

Please Tails don't die" Knuckles said as he arrived there.

"Beep" was the sound of Tails life leaving the room through that long unbroken line on the

monitor

"No Tails...No!" Sonic yelled as he rushed into the room and touched his brother on the head.

Everyone else came inside and watched Sonic crying over his brother's chest.

" It's time."Kai said after getting up.

"Young man please stay there or-" The doctor began as Kai just grabbed him and threw him into the duster nearby.

Sonic and the others looked up at the sound and saw Kai and his sister walking up to the doorway

"Everyone get out." Kai growled as he pulled out his twin swords and his eyes began to blacken.

"Grragh." Sonic yelled as he spindashed him

"Weak" Kai said as he grabbed Sonic by the throat and held him there.

"Gu...leave Tails alone...you caused this to happen." Sonic said as Kai threw him outside.

"This is just to finish the job." Kai said flatly as he walked up to Sonic

"Let's dance then..." Sonic said as he struggled to get up

Kai put his hands in his pockets and raised one of his legs above Sonic. Kate noticed that it was his kick boxing stance and turned away.

"Die!" Kai said as the leg dropped on Sonic with so much force that it planted his face first and buried him into the pavement.

"Kai let's start..." Kate said as she placed her hands over Tails' body

"Right." Kai said as his blue and black aura began to spike over his body and slowly spread on Tails' body.

"What are you-?" Amy sobbed as Miss Vanilla took them outside

"Tails your life is not over just yet...come back to your friends" Kai said as he placed his swords on the ground.

"What's happening" Tails said as He felt someone touch him on the shoulder.

"Ah." Tails nearly screamed as he turned to meet Kai…and some red haired girl.

"Chill man" A red haired girl said as Kai walked up to him.

"That was very stupid you know" Kai said as he watched Cosmo in the eye "Seems as though I broke my promise."

"No you didn't know about him much" Cosmo said as she watched him closely "So don't blame yourself

"Thanks...Tails take your last moments with her"

"15 minutes at least." Kate said as she checked a small pendant.

"But I want to"

"Tails please just go..."

"Hey your Cosmo right"

"yes but-"

You are one powerful person."

"Why?" Tails asked us as

"Your aura is incredible strong hm..." Kate said

" Tails just go back please and live"

"I-i can't. I need you...I...Love you." Tails said

"I love you too Tails but." Cosmo held his hands closer to her face. "if you love me please go back and live

"...Cosmo that's unfair" Tails said sadly as his body slowly began to fade "But...alright I'll go back if you give me a last farewell."

Cosmo simply brought his face closer towards hers and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Tails felt like he was in heaven (technically he is) and returned back the embrace.

"Goodbye...Cosmo" Tails said as he disappeared.

"Finally...Cosmo..." Kai said as he touched her shoulder

"What is it um?"

"It's Kai and Kate"

Kai poked her on the head and smiled.

"What was that for?" She said as she rubbed her head.

"You will see soon enough" Kai smirked as they both left

Cosmo then watch the screen for the last time and closed her eyes.

"Soon we shall be together my love" Cosmo said as she left in a green aura.

"Beep beep beep." the monitor showed his heart rate is online, and pumping.

Cosmo..."Was all Tails said as he looked at Kai in his eyes

"Whew that was a close one." Kai breathed a sigh of relief as he removed his hands.

"Yeah...i feel really tired right now."

"Yeah..." And both of them just passed out.

"Uh nurse what just happened?" The doctor said as he tried to get a grasp of what just happened here.

"I-i don't know..." She said as she went and attended to Kai's and Kate's current state.

* * *

Alright for the next week there will be no updates.


End file.
